Guts VS Nightmare
Nightmare VS Guts is the upcoming forty-fifth episode of Death Battle. It will star Nightmare from Soulcalibur and Guts from Berserk. Description Interlude Guts Wiz: In the land of Midland rumors run ramped of a man cloaked in black wielding a humongous sword slaying any that cross his path but before his legend grew this black swordsman was known simply as Guts. Boomstick: Oh oh man I'm so excited Guts is one of the most badass and hardcore characters ever. Wiz: But the story of Guts is not for the faint of heart. Boomstick: Yeah it's kind of dark, you've been warned. Wiz: After a brutal massacre Guts was born from the corpse of his mother who had been hanged from a tree. Boomstick: Oh oh we're just getting started Guts was discovered by a travelling band of mercenaries and was adopted by the camp whore. Wiz: Until she died to play when Guts was just three years old with no one else to turn Guts was mentored by the mercenary leader Gambino who began training him in swordsmanship at the age of six. Wiz: Guts was an adept and incredibly determinant student so much so that he was brought into battle and killed his first man at the age of nine. Boomstick: Despite his skill life wasn't all murder sunshine and rainbows young Guts was constantly abused in many ways that i don't really want to go into but these awful things he had to endur kickstarted the long and excruciating of gruming Guts into the scariest man in the world. Wiz : After killing his crazed adopted father in self-defense Guts became a lone mercenary and a damn good one Guts skill was recognized by rag-tag mercenary crew called the Band of the Hawk lead by ambitious man named Griffith the hawk's raiders would be Guts first of crimrotary and friendship. Boomstick : Over the next three years they single-handedly ended a one-hundred year war things were looking up for Guts and then Griffith summoned a horde of demons transformed into a bat monster and murdered the entire Band of the Hawk if that wasn't dramatic enough Griffith then raped his girlfriend in the pool of his friend's blood as Guts watched pinded down with his eye gouched out and forced to cut of his own arm. Wiz : Definitely not his best day and so Guts who had previously wondered the world's seaking purpose dedicated his entire life to murdering Griffith as painfully and brutally as possible. Boomstick : But to do this he needs the right tools for the job he wields Dragonslayer a sword so huge that no one could possibly wield it except for Guts he's also got himself a new hand which houses a cannon thats perfect for blowing up a demon's face Surprise Bitch. Nightmare Wiz: Long long ago transcending history and the world an enormous sword was forged. This blade was meant to be the deadliest weapon on the battlefield. Boomstick: It was called Soul Edge and it was a beast gigantic, powerful, sexy it left no survivors in it's wake just like my ex wife at an all you can eat buffet. Wiz: But nobody could have imagined the evil dwelling within the sword. After claiming victory after victory in centuries of battle the sword mysteriously disappeared until in the late 16th century a pirate named Cervantes de León discovered an intriguing fractured blade while raiding an English galleon. Boomstick: What he didn't know was that this was no ordinary flesh covered sword with an eyeball after being bathed in blood and hatred for thousands of years a fire was born inside of Soul Edge literally it's a demon made of freaking fire. Wiz: The demon Inferno became one with Soul Edge and began an insane scheme of infecting the world with evil and chaos but in order to do this Inferno needed a warrior capable of wielding the true power of Soul Edge and when he found him he possessed him and transformed the poor soul into the terrifying knight clad in azure armor, Nightmare. Boomstick: In the hands of Cervantes, Nightmare slaughtered the entire population of a Spanish port town until two heroines chosen by the gods managed to defeat him. But fortunately for Soul Edge an holy warrior by the name of Siegfried happened across the blade and took it as his own. Wiz: Once his hand touched the blade Inferno began eating away at Siegfried's soul torturing him endlessly transforming him into an Nightmare strong enough to threaten all of Europe conquering whole armies and devouring thousands of innocent souls. Boomstick: If you haven't figured it out already Soul Edge is basicallythe Ring from Lord of the Rings if it can cut people and eat souls. Wiz: However Siegfried constantly battled to free himself from Nightmare's curse and eventually succeeded doing battle with the demon atop of the Ostrheinsburg Castle but Nightmare's power was so great he obliterated the entire structure with a single swing of his vile blade. DEATH BATTLE Results Trivia *This is the second Death Battle with a character from the Soulcalibur series, the first being Ivy VS Orchid. Category:Death battles Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Season 2 episodes